


Hoodwinked

by Salmon_Pink



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's technically masturbation if it's with yourself from a parallel universe, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoodwinked

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [DCnU Meme](http://dcu-memes.livejournal.com/3414.html), [prompt](http://dcu-memes.livejournal.com/3414.html?thread=1104726#t1104726) "selfcest, any character from the DCU meets their DCnU counterpart. Somehow, sex ensues".

The kid smirks up at him, blood on his lip and that special brand of reckless abandonment in his eyes. 

And that’s probably messed up, that Jason’s thinking of him as ‘the kid’. Because they’re supposed to be the same age, what with them apparently being the same damn _person_.

It’s just that the kid, and Jason _really_ needs to stop thinking about him that way, just _seems_ younger. Slighter build, shoulders not quite as broad, and they haven’t actually stood side by side, what with them getting into a knock-down drag-out brawl the second they laid eyes on each other, but Jason’s pretty sure he’s at least an inch or so taller. At least.

The kid’s built more like Dick. Whereas Jason, for better or worse, is closer to Bruce’s stature.

Dark hair, and Jason would assume the kid dyes it, but maybe not. The kid is supposed to be from another _universe_ , after all, some parallel world where some things are the same but others aren’t, where he runs with a group called the Outlaws, where people Jason knows (Donna, Sasha) don’t even exist. 

Just trying to keep track of it all makes his temples throb.

But the point is, maybe in the kid’s world, Bruce got the blue-eyed, black-haired kid he wanted, instead of the redheaded stepchild he got in Jason’s universe.

There are other differences, too. The kid’s face is a little thinner, a little more, heh, _delicate_ , and Jason’s pretty sure his own eyelashes aren’t that thick. But the features are still the same. 

“Gonna tell me what you’re staring at?” the kid grunts roughly, but his eyes are still all bright, lit up on violence and hormones.

“Just thinking what a pretty son of a bitch you are,” Jason leers in his best imitation of bad porn.

The kid shifts under him, and if he’s _really_ the same person as Jason, he can probably get out of this pin without too much difficulty. But he’s not even trying. 

Instead he stares up at Jason and slowly, carefully licks his lips.

Jason watches the smear of blood disappear under that pink tongue and has to fight a shiver.

“Yeah?” the kid breathes, voice all husky and low and apparently Jason’s not the only one who gives good porn-voice.

“Yeah, Jaybird,” Jason murmurs, hands squeezing the kid’s wrists.

That gets him a flicker of something dark across the kid’s face, before the smirk turns into something that looks like a grin but feels like a threat. “Who says you’ve earned the right to call me that?” 

In Jason’s mind, ‘the kid’ flicks over to ‘Jay’, because damn if that look on his face doesn’t make Jason’s cock throb.

“You think I _haven’t_ earned the right?” Jason snorts.

Jay’s grin grows a little wider. “Shut up and suck me off already.”

Fuck, Jason likes the way his alternate-universe self thinks.

It isn’t so much a kiss as Jason _slamming_ their mouths together, but Jay just lifts up into it, and somehow Jason _knew_ he’d be a biter. Sharp little squeeze to Jason’s bottom lip that makes his hips twitch, that makes him press Jay down against the dusty wood floor a little more forcefully.

Jason’s never really been able to decide if he likes biting or getting bitten more, but this is just the best of both worlds. He nips Jay’s tongue, lets his teeth scrape along its length, and that gets him a full-body shudder and the beginnings of a flush on that delicate-yet-familiar face.

Fucking _score_. There’s really something to be said for knowing all your partner’s turn-ons before you even get started. Apparently even in a parallel universe, Jason still has all the same kinks.

There’s no taking it slow, because what’s the damn point? There’s just Jason’s hands shoving Jay’s jacket out of the way, Jay’s fingers nimbly disarming whatever fun little booby-traps are built into his belt, and then Jason’s pulling those tight little Nomex pants down long, strong, scarred-up thighs.

God, it’s probably _extremely_ fucked up that he’s so turned on at the sight of what’s basically a parallel universe version of his own cock, but Jason’s already beyond caring. Jay’s flushed and hard and leaking for him, and Jason’s mouth is practically filling up with saliva at the sight of it.

“Fucking _do_ it,” Jay hisses, spreading his legs as much as the material bunching around his knees will let him. 

Jason’s never exactly liked following orders, but he’s never liked being teased either, and he’s not about to do that to another version of himself. He only hesitates long enough to shoot Jay a hot, dark look, and then he’s leaning down, opening his mouth to it, and he hears the dull thud of Jay’s head falling back against the floor.

Thick, salty taste of it and the scent of musk and _male_ , and Jason never gets tired of this. Heavy on his tongue and filling his mouth, and he’s never exactly sucked his own cock before but he’s fairly sure they’re identical here too. Wraps his fingers tight around the base and makes it as sloppy and fast as he likes it, bobbing his head and getting Jay’s cock slick, sucking hard every other upstroke. Jay’s fingers are in his hair, and he’s grunting, trying to hold back noise. But it’s useless, because Jason knows exactly how he likes it, and when he twists his hand the next time his lips brush his fingers, Jay cries out, hips bucking mindlessly.

There’s spit dripping down on to Jason’s fingers, but that’s just perfect, just what he needs. Lets them get nice and wet, and then he slips them from around Jay’s cock, down past his balls, running them up and down between Jay’s cheeks. Lets Jay’s gasps and bitten-back moans fill his head, and then two fingers are pushing inside Jay’s ass, because somehow he knows Jay can take it. Tight, hot and perfect, and Jay keens, trying to fuck himself up into Jason’s mouth, fuck himself back against Jason’s fingers.

God, so fucking sexy, and nobody ever said Jason wasn’t a narcissist.

Sets a rhythm, head and hand moving in tandem, pumping Jay, pulling him apart, and when his fingers curl in just the right way he gets to feel Jay losing it above him. His fist pounding down on the ground, hips slamming up hard enough that Jason feels his eyes start to roll, clenching up hard around Jason’s fingers before taste floods Jason’s mouth, slides over his tongue and down the back of his throat as he swallows and concentrates on breathing through his nose.

Jason has no idea if there are official rules about what you should and shouldn’t do if you meet a parallel universe version of yourself, but if there are he probably just broke fifty of them. 

He slips his fingers free, nice and slow because he knows how good the drag of it feels when he’s still coming down, balancing on that pleasure-pain line so beautifully, and Jay lets out a soft little noise that makes Jason’s cock fucking _pulse_ in his boxers.

“Your turn,” Jason grins, and Jay has his stamina and recovery time, because he’s up and tackling Jason to the ground, just like that.

Jason’s only in jeans and a t-shirt, so there are no booby-trapped belts to disable, but he does pull off the holster that sits on the small of his back. Probably wouldn’t be the most comfortable thing in the world to lie on, after all. 

Jay yanks his fly open, and then he’s pressing his face against Jason’s boxers, mouthing him through the material as he tugs Jason’s jeans down to his ankles. Breathing hot and wet, rubbing his face there a little, making Jason grit his teeth as he tries not to roll his hips up into the sensation. And then the boxers are joining Jason’s jeans at his feet, and Jay’s mouth is the best thing in this and every other universe. Wet and so heated it should be hurting him, but instead it’s making Jason groan, making him _need_.

Lips moving down over him, not stopping, and Jason shouts something indecipherable as the head of his cock slips into the snug, incredible space of Jay’s throat. And he _knows_ Jay’s showing off, because that’s something Jason himself only does when he’s showing off. Because fun as it is, it often hurts like a bitch the next day, but sometimes Jason _wants_ that pain, wants it to stay with him as long as possible. And he likes that, likes the idea that even if Jay gets zapped back into his universe the second they finish up, Jay will still be feeling him.

God, feels so good, and Jay’s riding the movement of Jason’s hips, letting Jason fuck his face, and there’s no damn way Jason can hold on, so he doesn’t even try. Lets his hips move exactly how they want to, feeling fire in his spine, balls tightening up and head swimming with sensation. 

“Yeah, c’mon, Jaybird,” Jason groans, and that earns him a particularly _vicious_ bit of suction and Jay’s head moving even faster than before.

Fuck yes, and he’s got one hand cradling the back of Jay’s skull, the fingernails of the other scraping along the floor, and it’s like an implosion in his mind, fireworks and screams and all that good stuff, as he comes down Jay’s throat with a hoarse yell.

He’s content to lie there, slowly softening cock hanging out and a healthy warmth glowing in his muscles, as Jay pulls back, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. Jason watches through hooded eyes as Jay pulls off his jacket and the Kevlar-weave armour, as he kicks off his boots and shoves the Nomex still tangled around his legs down over his feet.

Slighter than Jason or not, he looks fucking _good_ naked.

“So, I have no idea how to get home, and there doesn’t seem much point trying to figure shit out at this time of night,” Jay shrugs, voice carefully casual but Jason knows the curve of his lips because he can feel the same expression on his own face. “Guess I may as well stay here till morning. You’ll keep me entertained, won’t you?”

Fuck, Jason _really_ likes the way his alternate-universe self thinks.


End file.
